Changes
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Some things are just meant to change and happen, perhaps for the better of it all. Part One. Harry/Draco slash.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one… I'm just a crazy and random fourteen-year-old._

_Warnings: It's Drarry, so… boy kissing. Yeah… =)_

_A/N: This fic will be divided into three parts. This is the first part, and the other two will be uploaded separately._

_Carry on!_

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_For nothing ever remains the same, and we cannot find anyone to blame._

**Changes**

Harry flipped over his nearly-finished paperwork and sat back with an exasperated sigh. He had been sitting behind his office desk for hours now, and he felt the exhaustion beginning to creep into his senses. The last case assigned to him had been easy enough, which mainly consisted of him and his Auror team tracking down an illegal potions dealer. The suspect was only in his early twenties and got easily cornered by Harry and two of his other co-workers, and he surrendered without putting up so much as a struggle. Turned out the reason for him doing prohibited acts was to gain enough Galleons for his family. Good his intentions may be, his tactics were unlawful and still earned him some punishment. The process only lasted two days.

What wasn't easy, though, was the paperwork. None of the others on Harry's team volunteered to complete the papers needed for the Ministry records, and as usual all of the workload ended up piled on Harry's desk. Sometimes being the bloody Savior had its disadvantages. People expected too much from him.

There was a sudden knock, and Harry straightened up with a start. He looked at the doorway, half-expecting it to be the Minister who had come to check on him, but his gaze instead met the form of his best friend. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Merlin, Ron. I thought it was Kingsley."

Ron raised one eyebrow in amusement and walked in casually, his hands in his pockets. "Why nervous? You didn't do anything wrong to Minister Shacklebolt, did you?"

"No," was Harry's immediate reply. "I just promised him that I'd hand in all of this paperwork by tonight. I've been in this bloody room for six hours on straight without even pausing for a single damned coffee break and I still have a few things to fix before I can submit this."

Ron walked around the desk and leaned over Harry's shoulder to view the papers. "Being an Auror's tough work, mate."

"Shut up, Ron. You're an Auror as well. Wait a second…" Harry turned his head towards Ron with a look of betrayal on his face. "You were with me on this case!"

"Which one is that?" Ron asked, feigning innocence.

"The case concerning Zac Mordy! Ron, this case was assigned to the both of us!"

"Oh, that. Yes, it was assigned to us along with seven other people," Ron said, smiling sheepishly. "Listen, mate. I'm sorry no one volunteered to help you with that paperwork, but you know how much I bloody hate doing things like that. And, I know that you can accomplish that all by yourself. You're the Chosen One."

"Being the Chosen One doesn't mean I get chosen to accomplish all of these bloody papers! This isn't fair," Harry whined. "I've been sitting here, doing all the work and what do you guys do?"

Ron shrugged. "Since there are no other cases given to us, I hang around Mione's office by the Wizard-Muggle Relations Department. The others… they're probably just drinking and stuff. There isn't much to do nowadays, honestly."

"Well if they had nothing good to do, why can't they help with these?"

"Dunno… anyway, you look like you need a break."

"I can't," Harry sighed. "I want to finish this by tonight."

"Then, how about I treat you out tonight for a drink after you're done?" Ron suggested. He sat down on the edge of Harry's desk –the only space not occupied by paper- and looked at the dark-haired wizard hopefully.

"Don't you have a date with Hermione? It's Friday," Harry asked.

Ron shrugged and randomly grabbed one of the quills Harry had been using. He turned it around in his fingers before answering, "Then come with us. We're only going out for some drinks. She won't mind." Ron then looked up and grinned. "Actually, she'd be delighted. She misses hanging out with you, you know. You've been drowning yourself with too much work these days."

"And whose fault do you think is that?" Harry asked, but he was grinning as well. "Fine. I'll come with you guys. Just wait for me; hopefully I'll be done in over an hour."

"Brilliant," Ron said. "I'll be in Mione's office if you need me, okay? You know where it is."

"Yes, yes, third floor. Now go and let me be."

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

One and three-quarters of an hour, a dozen pieces of crumpled parchment, two broken quills, one pounding headache and six cups of steaming coffee later, Harry handed over the paperwork to Kingsley. The Minister took it and nodded gratefully at Harry, then dismissed him without a word. Harry nodded once before he went out, already thinking about backing out on Ron's offer. The idea of Floo-ing home and collapsing on his bed in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was suddenly very tempting, but he had agreed already.

Oh well…

A few glasses of Firewhisky wouldn't hurt, right?

Harry approached the lift and went inside. It was already dark, and the lift was empty except for Harry and an old witch wearing dull green robes. She smiled pleasantly at Harry when he entered and Harry nodded in greeting. "Good evening Mrs. Cagers."

"Why, good evening Mr. Potter."

The rest of the trip was silent, and a few minutes later the door opened and the cool female voice announced the departments located on the third floor. Harry waved goodbye to the old woman and stepped outside, heading straight towards Hermione's office. It was located at the end of the hall, and Harry stopped by a white door with the words _Hermione Granger, Department of Wizard-Muggle Relations_ writtenon it. He knocked.

"Come in."

Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside. All of a sudden, he found his arms and face full of a female body and bushy brown hair. Slender arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and Harry chuckled. "I'm glad to see you, too, Hermione."

Hermione pulled back and beamed positively at him. Ron was suddenly by their side, laughing. "Told you he'll come," he said, shooting a grin at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Ronald."

"Hermione here wanted me to go check on you. She doubted you were still breathing inside your office," Ron said, earning him a light punch on the shoulder.

"I was only concerned for Harry! He's been all work these days," Hermione said. She then turned back to Harry and added in a slightly anxious tone, "Harry, you need to take a break."

Harry shrugged.

"How about I talk to Kingsley for you?" Hermione suggested. "I'll ask him to give you a break from all the stress."

"Thanks, Mione. I appreciate it but-" Harry began but he didn't get to finish his statement because Hermione had already dashed out of her office, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.

"I'll be right back!" she exclaimed.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron, who shrugged at him. "Better sit down, mate. She could take a while."

Harry nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Hermione's desk. He looked around, impressed. The appearance of his own office was nothing compared to Hermione's. The tiled floor was shining and not a single speck could be found. The four walls were painted an elegant white color and decorated with portraits and pictures –both Muggle and Wizard alike, Harry noted. There was one which showed a view of the fields, and the trees in the portrait were swaying and a child was running around. Harry saw another one that had a painting of a beautiful woman. It wasn't moving, so Harry decided it to be Muggle. The desk was made of dark wood and so were the chairs, polished until they shone. The files on Hermione's desk were neatly organized, and she had a cabinet that held her other belongings.

Harry frowned, remembering his own office which was a far cry from what he'd just seen. He didn't even bother to clean up his mess and just left the papers scattered around. He decided to ask some tips and advice from his friend about office-maintenance, though he doubted he'd be able to keep up with it. He sighed.

Ron sat down on the chair across from Harry and looked around for a bit as well. "Impressive, isn't she?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, nodding.

Ron looked at his friend curiously. "You look like a pile of shit, mate. Want some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry said.

Ron flicked his wand and Harry saw a jug lift itself on the table by one side of the room. With another flick, a cup came floating towards it. Harry watched as the dark liquid poured down and filled the cup. Ron then Levitated it towards Harry, who took it gratefully. "There you go, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said, then he took a sip. "This is my seventh cup already."

Ron shrugged. "Looks like you need it."

Harry smiled, and a comfortable silence followed. Moments later, the door opened and Hermione walked in, brushing some strands of her brown hair out of her eyes. She beamed at Harry. "Good news, Harry. Kingsley agreed to give you a break. A one-week break."

Ron sputtered. "_One week_?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I told Kingsley that you are over-working yourself –which is true- and I asked him if he could give you a day-off. He agreed, but I didn't expect him to give you the entire week off."

"And it's alright with him?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Mate, you're so lucky," Ron told Harry.

"Oh shut up, Ronald. You don't do anything here so don't complain," Hermione said. She then glanced at her wristwatch and furrowed her eyebrows. "It's already ten-thirty. Let's go?"

Harry and Ron nodded at the same time. The three then walked out of Hermione's office.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

The pub was only half-full that night, and the Golden Trio was seated by the counter. Ron ordered Hermione a clear and transparent drink. Hermione took a sip and set it down with a sigh of relief. "I needed that. Thanks, Ron."

Ron grinned at her. "No problem. How about you, Harry?"

"Anything will do," Harry answered.

Ron nodded, then he turned to a young and thin-looking wizard who was wiping glasses with a white piece of cloth. "Jon, give me the usual, and the same goes for my friend here."

Jon looked at Harry for a moment, then his gaze shot up to Harry's forehead. He smiled as soon as he recognized Harry and turned to get a bottle. He blew dust away from it and turned back to face Ron.

Jon poured an amber-colored liquid into two glasses. "'ere you go, Ron," he said, handing the glass over to Ron, who took it with a small nod. "Mr. Potter," Jon added, passing the other glass to Harry. "Fancy meetin' you 'ere, Mr. Potter. What brings you to this lowly pub o' mine? I'm Jon Byrne, by the way."

Harry smiled. "Hello, Jon. My friend Ron here offered me a treat."

"I see," Jon smiled. "Well, if you would be needin' anythin', don' hesitate to ask me."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

And with that, Jon turned away to continue wiping the glasses. Harry brought his glass to his lips and took a sip, feeling the delicious warmth of the liquid soothe its way down his throat. He let out a breath and took another gulp. Ron chuckled. "So, mate… what do you plan to do this coming week?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Sleep, eat, sleep… eat… and then sleep some more."

The three of them laughed. "Oh go on Harry. You deserve to pig out even for just a week," Hermione giggled.

"Hey! I will not pig out!" Harry exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, right," Ron chuckled.

Harry felt at ease at once. He was thankful to have his friends with him through all these years. They made things a lot easier and Harry felt relieved to have them.

Moments later, Ron spoke up. "Ginny says hi, by the way."

"Huh?" Harry asked, setting down his glass. He raised an eyebrow at Ron, who shrugged.

"Ginny. She's at Australia right now with her Quidditch team. She told me to tell you 'hi'. To you, too, Mione," Ron said.

"How is Ginny?" Hermione asked, circling her finger around the rim of her glass. "Last time I saw her she told me she's getting along fine with the others in her team, especially with their Keeper."

"That Cody Andrews guy?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

Ron nodded, frowning slightly. "They're getting along more than fine, actually."

"Well, does he look like a good person?" Harry asked. His affection for Ginny nowadays had changed and he now only looked at her as a sister. Still, he wanted to make sure Ginny found the right guy. His break-up with her had been painful, both emotionally and physically. Ginny was quite good with hexes. After a few days, though, things went back to normal and they were still good friends up till now.

"I met him once," Ron answered. "He looked like a good enough guy."

"Good," Harry muttered, then he brought the glass back to his lips for another sip. He gulped down the remaining contents of his drink when his eye caught something familiar. He whipped his head around quickly, his glass sliding out of his hand and landing on the floor in pieces.

Hermione shrieked. "Harry, for heaven's sake! Be careful!" She bent down and took her wand out, muttering _Reparo_ while tapping it to the shards of glass. It went back to its original state and Hermione picked it up, setting it back to the counter and giving Jon an apologetic look. Jon just smiled.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, craning his neck so that he could see what Harry was staring at. His mouth dropped open and the glass in his hand threatened to fall down as well, if not for Hermione's quick hand catching it just in time.

"What is the matter with you two?" she asked, then her gaze trailed over towards the door of the pub. Her eyes widened. "Oh."

There, standing by the entrance, was a man with platinum-blond hair and mercury-like gray eyes. Shock was visible on his face, and he also seemed frozen to the ground he was standing on. After a few moments, he seemed to have snapped back into his senses and he walked towards the counter elegantly. Unfortunately, the only available seat was beside Harry, who was only beginning to recover from the shock. The blond slid down gracefully and ordered something, all the while looking nonchalant.

Harry finally found his tongue. "Malfoy?" he asked somewhat incredulously.

Draco Malfoy sneered at him. "Don't sound so surprised, Potter. You're not the only one with a social life."

Harry looked around him. "You came here alone."

"Yes, I did. Being trapped inside the Manor was beginning to get boring, so I decided to grace this place with my presence," Draco answered.

Jon returned with a glass of whatever it was Draco ordered –Harry didn't hear what it was exactly because he was too shocked. "'ere you go, Draco."

"Thanks Jon," Draco nodded, taking his glass.

That was another shock. Never in his life had Harry heard the blond utter a thank you.

"Harry," Ron nudged him in the ribs with an elbow. "Do you want to leave now?" he whispered when Harry bent his head over.

"I can hear you, Weasley," Draco said.

Ron glared at him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco opened his mouth, about to retort, but Hermione cut him off even before he could utter a single syllable. "Oh, don't be rude Ronald."

Three pairs of surprised gazes landed on her and she blushed. Clearing her throat, she leaned over a bit to take a closer look at Draco. "How have you been, Malfoy?"

Draco quickly masked his surprise. "Fine, Granger. And you? I heard you're working for the Wizard-Muggle Relations Department."

"Yes, I am. How about you, what do you do these days for a living?" Hermione asked politely.

"As if he'd need to do any working," Ron muttered. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.

Draco snorted. "Don't be jealous, Weasley."

"I am so not!" Ron hissed.

"Anyway," Harry said loudly, trying to avoid causing much of a commotion in a very public place. "What _do _you do, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing much, really. Mother doesn't want me to overwork myself, so I just stay at home. But I _did _work at Gringotts for two years."

"You resigned?" Hermione asked.

"I got bored, so… yes."

"Typical," Ron muttered into his glass.

A few moments later, Ron was drunk and slumping on the counter, singing random songs –most of which he invented. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and set her own glass down. "I'll take him home. Harry, you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay for a while," Harry answered.

Hermione smiled at him. "Bye, then. Enjoy your week off from work." She stood up and pulled Ron with her by the arm. "Malfoy," she nodded at Draco, who nodded back once, then she Apparated.

Draco turned to look at Harry curiously. "Week off? I didn't know the Savior takes breaks."

Harry shrugged. "I've been too bloody tired these days. I deserve a break."

Draco smirked at him. "Base from what I'm hearing you have enough Galleons in your Gringotts account to last you at least two lifetimes. Why not just resign like me?"

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Please, Malfoy. I wouldn't want to just sit inside my home and rot my arse away. I'd rather do something, you know?"

"Ah, yes. The Chosen One always has to save someone, am I right?" Draco said, but it didn't contain the malice it used to possess.

Harry looked at him curiously. "You've changed."

"We all did, Potter."

Harry didn't speak. He examined the blond, noting that he did change. A lot, mostly in appearance. Draco was taller, for one. He was probably towering over six feet by now. His limbs were long, his torso slender and his skin was pale and smooth as porcelain. His hair was longer as well, falling down just above his eyebrows and to the nape of his neck. He was wearing black trousers and a simple white shirt that hugged his figure perfectly, and even in those ordinary clothes he looked elegant. Harry decided it was a pureblood thing.

"Stop staring, Potter." Draco's voice snapped Harry out of his reverie and he looked away with a start. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco looking at him with a somewhat amused expression. "It seems I'm not the only one that's changed."

Harry nodded, and they drank in silence.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

The next time Harry saw Draco, it was at Diagon Alley inside a bookstore on a fine Monday morning. Harry was browsing the titles of some books on Advanced Arithmancy for Hermione. Only Merlin knew what she would use it for. But come to think of it, Hermione liked collecting new books, even though they would only be put on display on her bookshelf. Harry remembered being to her flat once before and he saw the different assortment of books which kept Harry wondering for five days what were for. When he asked Hermione, she had simply answered, "Reading material."

He was about to pick out one particular book when a hand beat him to it. He frowned, turning his head to see who had snatched it before him then his eyes widened a bit in recognition. Gray eyes stared back at him, then after a moment's silence Harry cleared his throat. "Malfoy. What a coincidence."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, right. A bookstore's the last place I'll think you'd be in."

"Yeah, well…" Harry scratched the back of his head. "Hermione's asked me to pick up some books for her."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Running errands for Granger? Shouldn't you be on a week-off?"

Harry was genuinely surprised that Draco remembered their conversation last Friday. "Yes, I am. But it's no big deal; I'm just returning a favor."

Draco raised one pale eyebrow at him. "Favor?"

"Yes. She _is_ the one who requested Kingsley to give me a break," Harry answered, looking back at the binders of the books on the shelf. "Anyway, will you take that book?"

Draco looked down at his hand as if he only realized now that he was holding a book. "Oh. Well, no. I was only going to have a look at it. The cover caught my interest, but this isn't what I came here for."

"Well, what are you looking for?" Harry asked.

Draco handed him back the book. "Here, I bet Granger needs it more than I do. I'm looking for some Advanced Potions, anyway."

"Potions?" Harry raised his eyebrows and took the book in his hands.

Draco shrugged and looked around him. "Potion-brewing, it's been a hobby of mine since I quit my job. I have nothing else better to do."

"Oh," Harry said, shifting from one foot to the other. He was actually having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy. Oh, how things changed. "It must be boring."

"Yes, it is. At times I even resort to roaming around the twenty or so rooms at the Manor. It's _that_ boring," Draco said with a sigh.

Harry laughed, and Draco's eyes immediately shot to him. An amused smirk was on the blond's lips. Harry looked back at him, still chuckling. "Yeah, right. With the size of your mansion I bet you have a great time exploring."

"Yes, well, I never really got to make a full tour of it when I was a kid. Now's my chance, right?" Draco said, then he looked at Harry curiously. "You're laughing, Potter. It sounds… nice."

Harry felt his heart do a momentary flip. Was that a compliment? From Draco _Malfoy_? "Um…" he cleared his throat once. "Thanks." Harry was mortified to feel himself blushing. What the bloody hell was that about? Draco just told him he had a nice laugh, no big deal.

Draco smirked at him, crossing his arms against his chest. "Now, don't let it get to your head, Potter. That was just one teensy compliment, no biggie," Draco said, voicing Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah, absolutely." Harry cleared his throat again. "So… you need help looking for your book?"

Draco tilted his head at him, then smiled. "No, Potter. That book wasn't really important. How about we go out for some ice cream?" he offered.

Harry nearly choked on his own tongue. Ice cream? Draco was asking him out for some ice cream? What had gone wrong with the world? If Harry didn't know better, he'd say Draco was _flirting _with him. He immediately cleared his head of that notion, strangling it down and locking it away in a part of his brain labeled _Never to be considered ever again. Ever._ The sound of ice cream was tempting, though. He looked at Draco, who was staring at him through slightly wide and –dared Harry think it?- hopeful eyes. No, it was just probably the light that caused Draco's gray orbs to shine and appear like deep pools. Draco was just being civilized.

"Potter?" Draco's voice broke through his thoughts. "If you have something else to do, then it's alright, I can understand."

"No, ice cream sounds great," Harry said quickly, then he bit on his tongue.

Draco smiled at him and Harry's breath caught at the sight. This was the very first time Draco had smiled at him –or at anyone- positively. "Excellent."

Harry cleared his throat again, running a hand through his already messy black hair. "Yeah," he said lamely. "Excellent."

Draco looked at him in barely-concealed amusement and smirked. "Well, if you're going to purchase that, Potter, better do it quickly before I change my mind."

Harry nodded.

Moments later, Harry found himself seated at a table outside Fortescue's with Draco across from him, happily eating on a triple-chocolate sundae. Harry ordered some vanilla flavored-something that he didn't even bother knowing what was called. He just randomly pointed out one item from the menu to Draco due to him being flustered after Draco said that it was his treat. The blond was acting really suspiciously nice and Harry was being stupidly flustered.

Harry looked around him. It was a brilliant day, actually. The sun was visible high up in the bright and blue sky, only partially hidden behind some puffy white clouds. The breeze was also a bit cool and soothing, and everything was just utterly perfect for relaxing or perhaps a nice picnic by the park or under some shady tree. The idea of lying down on soft green grass was inviting as well.

"You seem to be having a nice day," Draco commented, scooping a spoonful of what Harry thought to be dark chocolate –but he wasn't quite sure, all chocolates looked the same to him- and placing the spoon in between his lips.

Harry felt a flush rise in his neck and he looked away. "Yeah, well. It's a brilliant day. Perfect for outings and such."

"Ah, yes. For once I agree with you, Potter."

Harry shot Draco an amused look and noticed a smudge of ice cream on the corner of his mouth. Harry pointed it out. "Err… you have some… over there."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and raised his fingertip to wipe at the spot. He missed it. Harry pointed it out again, but the blond kept missing it. Sighing, Harry said, "Let me. Here." He swiped his thumb against the corner of the blond's mouth and pulled his hand away, placing the tip of his thumb in between his lips. "Hmm. Sweet."

He looked up at Draco and saw the blond blushing. The sight nearly made Harry stop breathing. What was happening with him? He just wiped off some chocolate from Draco's face, what's the matter with that? Draco cleared his throat and muttered, "Thanks Potter."

For some reason, Harry found himself smiling at the former Slytherin. "No problem." He stared at Draco for a bit more, who refused to meet his gaze, then finally the dark-haired wizard spoke. "You've really changed."

Draco glanced at him briefly, then he resumed his ice cream eating a bit shyly. "You already said that."

"Yes, I did. But you really have," Harry said. "In a good way, of course. You're actually… nice. What happened?"

Draco shrugged. "I just had time to think about… my wrong doings. You know, I wanted to make a fresh start, settle things, make them right. I mean, it's not too late, right?"

"It's never too late," Harry smiled.

Draco smiled back. "Correct. You've changed as well, do you know that, Potter?"

"Change is the only permanent thing in this world," Harry said. "Hermione used to tell me that a few years back."

Draco tilted his head to one side. "By the way, what happened to you and Weaselette?"

Harry snorted a laugh. "It never worked out. Don't you know I'm shite at those kinds of things? Girls… they never really turn out well for me."

Draco smirked at him. "Well, perhaps it isn't girls you need."

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, feigning nonchalance and playing with his spoon. "Oh, nothing Potter. Maybe you're just not destined to end up with a woman. Maybe you're destined to be with a _man_."

Harry choked. "Wh-What?" he asked incredulously, gaping.

Draco pointed his spoon at him and said, "Don't look at me as though I grew an extra head, Potter. I'm just stating my opinion, and I think what I said is perfectly reasonable. What are your preferences, by the way?"

Harry glared at him. "We are not discussing my love life."

"Fine, be that way, Potter," Draco said, clearly amused. "Anyway, your ice cream's all melted. You can't possibly eat that anymore."

"Then I guess you'll just have to buy me another one. Chocolate this time."

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

Time with Draco Malfoy was… surprisingly pleasant. Harry had met him three more times over the past week, and he found that he enjoyed the Slytherin's company more and more. That thought should be disturbing, but it wasn't. And that was even more disturbing.

Hermione suddenly came rushing inside his office. Harry looked up from his cup of steaming coffee, smiling at his bushy-haired friend. Hermione beamed at him. "Nice to see you in good form, Harry! That one week off did you good, didn't it?"

"Yes, well… that was part of it. Have a seat, Mione," Harry answered. "Oh, by the way. Here's your book." Harry pushed his chair back and opened one of his drawers, pulling a thick book out. He handed it over to Hermione who took it with a grateful nod.

"Thanks, Harry. What do you mean, part of it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I may have been spending some time with Malfoy these past few days," Harry admitted, moving back behind his desk. "He's changed a lot, you know?"

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, hugging the book to her chest as though it was a person that needed protecting. "He's changed? In a good way?"

Harry nodded. "I've met with him four times this past week, and he's… fun company."

Hermione stared at him for so long Harry thought she had fallen asleep with eyes wide open. Finally, Hermione spoke. "We have a bit of a gathering this coming Sunday, do you know that?"

"No, no one's told me yet," Harry answered.

"Well, it's one of those formal parties the Ministry likes to hold occasionally. The thing is you can bring a… friend that's not working here in the Ministry if you want," Hermione said. "Ron and I are going to invite George and Angelina Johnson to come. You can ask Malfoy."

Harry considered it for a while, then he said. "Sure. Why not?"

Hermione smiled at him.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

Harry sent an owl to Draco that evening telling the blond that they needed to talk. It only took half an hour before Harry received a reply. There was an insistent tapping on his glass window and he opened it to allow a dark brown owl bigger than the usual size of other birds its kind fly in. Harry watched in fascination as the majestic bird flew above his head in elegant circles and landed smoothly on his shoulder. "Show-off," Harry muttered, grinning, as he took the letter attached to its leg. "Just like your master."

The owl flapped its wings and took off once Harry got the letter in his hands. He watched curiously as the brown bird soared upward and then dashed out of his window like a swift arrow. Harry then turned his attention back to the letter and he opened it.

_Potter,_

_Come to the Manor. You know where it is._

_Draco_

Harry chuckled at Draco's brief reply. He rolled the letter back and walked towards the drawer of his bedside table, pulled it open and placed the letter inside. The Manor. Of course Harry remembered where it was. He had been there quite a few times before for some investigation. But now, he won't be going there for business. He was invited as an acquaintance. Perhaps even a friend. Harry smiled at the idea of being friends with Draco and his heart did a curious yet happy flip. Damn, but he was getting more and more attached to the blond Slytherin. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry Apparated.

Seconds later he found himself outside the ridiculously huge gates of Malfoy Manor. He looked up, wondering whether he should knock or call or wait for someone or just walk in. He didn't think for long, though, when a house-elf popped out on the other side of the gate.

"You is being Harry Potter, sir?" the house-elf asked, twirling its hands nervously._ Female_, Harry decided, judging from the squeaky tone of its voice. Harry nodded at it, then the house-elf opened the gates with a snap of its fingers. "Me is being called Binny, Harry Potter, sir. Master Draco is being waiting at his study, sir! If Mister Potter would be following Binny."

The house-elf lead the way inside and Harry followed. The few times he'd been in this place, he never really fully-appreciated its beauty. The path they were walking on leading up to the mansion was embedded with flat stones that looked oddly like smooth marble, and the sides were decorated with statues of beautiful witches and wizards. Extending further to the sides were plants, flowers and trees, all rooted to freshly-trimmed green grass. The house-elves working in the Manor certainly did a fine job maintaining the mansion's grounds. When they reached the entrance, Harry found himself looking up at huge mahogany doors polished until they shimmered. He briefly wondered how many house-elves worked on the door alone. It pushed open and Harry saw that the floor was topped with a thick red carpet leading up to the main staircase.

"I never knew Malfoy would allow even a single Gryffindor color to decorate his home," Harry muttered to himself.

The house-elf looked at him curiously, then said. "Mister Potter is to be going up the stairs. Master Draco is waiting at the study, down the hall to the right, seven doors pass to be exact. Binny is to be going and preparing tea for the Master and his guest."

Harry nodded. He thought he could somehow manage to locate the blond's location with only a little bit of difficulty.

Turned out he was wrong.

It took him two wrong turns, one circle back, four wrong doors and a quick pause to catch his breath before he located the bloody study. Damn it. Was it so difficult for Draco to meet his guest at the foyer?

Harry pushed the door open to see Draco sitting on a chair that resembled more of a throne, looking outside the window with a book open on his lap. He turned to look at Harry with an amused smirk plastered on his handsome face. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up," Harry said, panting a bit. He stepped inside and collapsed on the nearest chair. "Couldn't you just meet me downstairs?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Draco asked, chuckling. "Besides, I wanted to show you how big this place is."

Harry waved a hand and grinned lazily. "My bloody legs are aching."

Draco closed his book, set it aside, and walked over to Harry and sat down on the chair beside the dark-haired man's. He watched Harry for a while with a look of amusement before he asked, "Alright, what is it that you want?"

Harry glanced at him briefly, before he snorted. "What? I'm a guest here. No tea or snacks?"

Draco snapped his fingers. A house-elf suddenly popped in, balancing a silver tray on its head. It Levitated a small coffee table and settled it in front of Harry, before it placed the tray down. It held a porcelain teapot and two cups made of the same material. There were two other small plates and forks, plus a larger plate with a variety of sweets and pastries. Harry grinned at Draco, who shrugged. "I like sweets."

"That's cute," Harry chuckled.

Draco shot Harry an amused grin before snapping his fingers again. The house-elf bowed down so low that its nose touched the floor before it disappeared with a soft 'pop'. Harry watched in fascination as Draco reached out one slender arm and pale fingers closed around the handle of the teapot. The blond Slytherin raised the pot up and poured amber-colored liquid into the cups. Harry found the way Draco moved to be elegant, even if he was doing the simplest of tasks. It was… well… _captivating_. He didn't realize that he was staring until Draco raised one teacup and held it towards him. "Potter?"

Harry's thoughts snapped back on track and he shakily reached for his tea. He held it gently, fearing that the porcelain might break beneath his hands. Damn, what was happening to him? He had been acting strangely around the blond nowadays, and he didn't know why. Bloody hell, what if Draco caught him staring? What would he think?

Draco said nothing, to Harry's immense relief. They sipped tea in silence for a few moments before Draco bent over to pick up a piece of cake and put it on one of the small plates. He picked a fork and sliced a portion –elegantly, of course- before he put it in his mouth and chewed. Harry watched him all the while and swallowed.

"Cake?" Draco asked him. "Muffin? Cookies? Take your pick, Potter. There's plenty."

"Err… thanks," Harry said, before he reached for a piece of whatever it was –it looked like chocolate something and was obviously only eaten by rich people- and took a bite, not even bothering to use his plate and fork.

Draco tsk-ed beside him, but he was smiling. "Manners, Potter."

"Umm… sorry," Harry mumbled around a mouthful. He swallowed hastily and gulped down his tea.

Draco leaned forward. "It's okay. At least I'm better than you at something, even though they're as trivial as eating manners. Tell me, though, how do you survive those Ministry gatherings and other formal parties without embarrassing yourself? Too bad I never get invited; I would love to have a good laugh."

Harry looked at him and he noted with mild surprise that Draco's face was near his –near enough to kiss if he just leaned forward. He forced a chuckle and swallowed the excess of saliva forming in his mouth. "Funny thing about that, though… I came here to ask you to go to a Ministry party with me."

Draco leaned back against his chair and raised an eyebrow in genuine surprise. "Me? Potter, surely you can find some more appropriate date to come with you? I thought you were straight."

It was a good thing Harry wasn't sipping his tea, because if he did, he might have choked. He stared at Draco with wide green eyes. "_What_? No! You got it all wrong. I'm not looking for a _date_. Christ, Hermione said we can bring a _friend_. That's why I came here to ask you."

Draco stared at him for long seconds with a look Harry can't quite decipher. Harry resisted the urge to fidget under the blond's gaze –barely. After a while of uncomfortable silence, Draco asked, "Why me, Potter?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, why you?"

Draco crossed his arms against his chest and shifted his gaze towards the window across the room. "Because… isn't there anyone else?"

"Well, everyone I know is already related to the Ministry one way or another. So…" Harry tugged at his hair and looked down at the floor. "Look, if you don't want to, it's fine with me."

"I didn't say anything about not wanting to, Potter," Draco said, causing Harry to look at him suddenly. The blond refused to meet his gaze, though, when he added. "Sure, I'll come, but… am I even your friend?"

Harry found himself smiling for some reason. He placed a gentle hand on Draco's arm, causing the blond to look at him in surprise. Harry said, "Of course."

Something brightened in Draco's gaze and he nodded. Harry laughed, not taking his hand off of Draco's arm. Draco blushed lightly and pretended to scowl, but Harry could see the smile behind it.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

"Someone's happy," Ron said, staring at Harry.

The dark-haired man asked him absently, "Who?" He was busy humming and shifting through his paperwork. For some reason, he was in a better mood than ever and he finished his work in record timing without even a single complaint.

Ron rolled his eyes and smacked him at the back of his head. "You."

Harry frowned at him, rubbing the back of his head. "What?"

Ron threw him an amused look. He let out a long whistle, leaning against the back of his chair and clasping his hands behind his head. He raised both of his feet and placed them on top of Harry's –miraculously- clean desk. "Alright, spill it, mate. Who is it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Spill what? Ron, what are you talking about?"

Ron's amusement faded in an instant and he stared at Harry skeptically through slightly narrowed eyes. Harry stared back, wondering when Ron had learned to have a look on his face like _that_ one. Obviously, he'd been spending far too much time with Hermione. He removed his hands from his head and straightened up on his chair. "Bloody hell, mate. You don't even know? How bloody thick can a person get?"

Harry tilted his head to one side with a small frown. "What do you mean thick? Have you been drinking, Ron?"

Ron shook his head. "And I thought I was thick for not figuring it out earlier with Mione. Turns out there's someone worse than me."

"Ron…" Harry said, not quite following at all.

Ron sighed and tapped his friend on the back, then rubbed in small circles. "S'alright, mate. Just tell me, though… is there someone… new today?"

Harry's mouth opened in a silent 'oh' and he stared at the red-haired man beside him for a while. "No, Ron. There isn't anyone new."

Well, that was technically true. Draco Malfoy wasn't new, since they had known each other since they were eleven, Harry thought. He then frowned at his own thoughts, wondering why the bloody hell did Draco Malfoy went to the forefront of his mind at the mention of someone 'new'. Sure, Draco had a new personality, in a way. He changed. He wasn't much of a prat anymore, although he can tend to scowl at times and complain about the smallest of things. It used to be annoying, but now Harry found it rather… _cute_. He smiled unconsciously.

"You're thinking of someone," Ron said, smacking him on the forearm gently. "Mate, you're _in love_."

That put an abrupt halt to Harry's train of thoughts. He turned his head to look at Ron incredulously, emerald eyes wide in amazed disbelief. Ron pulled away and shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin, saying, "Okay, so maybe not in love. Perhaps you've just met someone that caught your fancy?"

Caught his fancy… Draco? In love? _What_?

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door to his office burst open and Hermione walked in, looking as though she just ran seven floors. And perhaps she did. Her eyes scanned the room for a short while before her gaze landed on Ron. She breathed out a sigh of relief and sagged against the doorframe momentarily, before she straightened and composed herself. She strode in the room and placed both of her hands on the desk in front of Ron.

"There you are, Ron! Kingsley's been looking for you."

"Me?" Ron asked stupidly, pointing a finger at himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Ronald. _You_. I've been searching for you for quite a while now. He wants to meet you at his office. New Auror mission, I assume."

"Why not Harry?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ronald. Harry just finished another case so give him a break!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! I get it," Ron said, getting up on his feet. "I'll go, I'll go. This conversation isn't over yet, mate. I'll see you later."

Ron gave Harry a pointed look that clearly demanded him answers and Harry just shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Ron walked around the desk, smacked a kiss against Hermione's forehead and walked out of the room. The door shut quietly behind him. Hermione immediately turned her questioning look towards Harry, eyebrows raised and silently demanding an explanation. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing, Mione. Just boy talk."

"Boy talk," Hermione said flatly. "Is that the counterpart of girl talk?"

Harry shrugged. "Sit down."

Hermione slid down on the single chair in front of Harry's desk and sighed. "I've searched this whole building looking for Ronald."

Harry smiled at her. He went over his conversation with Ron, thinking about the things that the redhead told him. He didn't get it. Why did he think of Draco immediately? And what was this… _thing_ he was feeling at any sight or mention of the blond Slytherin?

He decided to just ask the person who probably had an answer to his question. "Err… Mione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

Harry stared at her for a moment. What was he supposed to say? Heck, he didn't even know what he wanted answered! He quickly went through a mental list of questions and settled for the one he thought most reasonable, for everything else he came up with sounded either stupid, nonsensical or just plain embarrassing. "How did you know when you… you know, with Ron?"

"Oh," Hermione said, staring at him. Harry fought back a blush that was threatening to form on his cheeks. After long and painfully silent minutes, Hermione finally spoke. "I don't know. I can't really explain. Once love strikes you just… you just _know_. You can't stop thinking of that person, for starters." Hermione bit down on her lower lip and released it, her gaze now fixed on the floor. She appeared to be thinking things through. "You smile and laugh at every little thing they do, you want to be with them, and they make you happy." She smiled, looking back up at Harry. "But like I said, it just comes to you without you even being aware of it. It just _happens_, you see?" She pointed at her left chest and closed her eyes, her smile growing. "And most important of all, it's in _here_. Right here. You just feel special and different."

Harry stared at her for long moments until the words sank in. Bloody hell…

Hermione opened her eyes to give Harry a warm, understanding look. She tilted her head to one side, her eyes twinkling for a moment. "How did you feel with Ginny?"

Harry blinked and then shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "Dunno… I just felt that I… wanted her. There was some sort of spark of affection whenever I looked at her."

Hermione nodded her head then crossed her arms against her chest. "Hmm mm… Then why did you two split up?"

Harry shrugged and slumped back against his chair. "Because that certain spark disappeared. Now my affection for her is only brotherly."

"Aha. But now, are you feeling this certain spark for someone else?" Hermione asked. Her tone was so casual Harry could not decipher any meaning behind it. When he did not answer, Hermione smiled warmly at him. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

Harry groaned and rubbed his face with both of his hands. Dear Merlin, what was going on with his life?

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

The realization dawned upon Harry so quickly and crashed down on him with such force that it physically hurt. The following day he had a nagging headache blooming from the center of his forehead and behind his eyes, slowly spreading to cover every inch of his skull with pain. He shut his eyes tightly, pulled on his hair in frustration and rubbed his knuckles against his temples.

Finally Hermione had to give him a potion which he refused to take due to the disgusting taste of it, and Ron practically shoved it down his throat. He had to admit, though, besides the bitter-sweet-spicy-salty and over-all unpleasant sensations he was experiencing on his tongue, the potion helped a lot to ease his headache. He was sent home early, and by the end of the day he fell into a deep sleep, thinking of Draco bloody Malfoy.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

Sunday evening came quicker than expected and before Harry knew it, he was standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, waiting for Draco to descend the stairs. Due to the recent revelation with his feelings concerning the blond, he felt extremely nervous. His palms were sweating and he rubbed them against his black trousers every now and then. He straightened the tie of his dark dress robes for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that evening, and he tugged at his hair in slight frustration.

What was taking Draco so bloody long?

A house-elf popped at Harry's side and said, "Master Draco is to be going down to meet Mister Potter, sir. He is to be apologizing for taking so long."

Harry nodded and faced the staircase. He felt somewhat weird, waiting for Draco to arrive at a massive staircase topped with a thick red carpet, so that he could be able to escort him to some formal party. And wasn't that a scene one normally witnessed lovers doing in fairytales? Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry pushed the thought away to the far back of his mind and locked it up, never to be visited again.

Finally a figure emerged from the top and Harry said, "What took you so-?" His words, however, died at his throat when he saw what Draco looked like.

Bloody hell, if he wasn't in love with Draco before –and wasn't that surprising, being able to admit it to himself- he definitely was now. How could someone even look that _gorgeous_? Draco's hair was combed carefully so that it fell just above his brows in delicate blond flows and his robes hugged his figure perfectly. Too perfectly, Harry thought. The white color of it gave emphasis to his paleness, and Harry thought Draco looked like some god of beauty as he approached him.

And when those bloody perfect lips curved into a delicate smile, Harry's world just seemed to have collapsed and fallen down, taking him along with it. Merlin. Draco was _perfect_.

"Sorry to have taken so long, Harry," Draco said. Harry was surprised at the use of his given name, but if Draco noticed this particular reaction he did not mention it. "But I just have to look my best, right? After all, I am accompanying the Chosen One."

Harry found it hard to speak, so he just settled for a shrug and a nod, trying to be nonchalant. Draco flashed him another dazzling smile and he began to walk. "Come, now. We must not be late."

Trying to gather his senses back together, Harry followed.

They arrived at the Ministry a few minutes later and Harry saw Hermione by the entrance, waving to him happily with one arm. Her other arm was looped around Ron's, who smiled at the sight of Harry.

"Good evening, Harry! Draco," she gave a nod to Draco, who looked shocked at her use of his first name. He quickly masked his surprise, though, and gave Hermione a polite nod.

"Granger," he said, then turned to Ron. The two men stared at each other for a moment with narrowed eyes. "Weasley."

"Malfoy," Ron said in the same tone Draco had used. He then turned to Harry and asked, "Why did you bring him?"

Harry shrugged. "Mione said I can bring a friend."

"Well, yes." Ron looked around him. "I brought Neville, by the way. He's in there somewhere. Oh, and George and Angelina as well."

"I brought Luna over," Hermione said, smiling.

"Well then, let's get inside, shall we?"

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

The evening passed by quite pleasantly, except for a few glares thrown Draco's way. The blond seemed to pay them no mind, however, and he chatted with Harry for the majority of the event. Harry was pleased to see himself under control, only catching himself staring for too long once or twice.

They talked for long hours, from Quidditch to Auror cases and then back to Quidditch again. Harry danced with three or four witches, having no polite way to turn them down. He gave an apologetic look to Draco who shrugged. Draco wasn't to be ignored, however. He also danced with a few young –and not to mention lovely- witches. Harry watched them with a glower, feeling something akin to jealousy stir in his chest. Darn it, why can't he dance with Draco?

Well, the fact that he brought him over to this event drew enough attention. There were curious stares and whispers when the two of them waltzed in side by side. Of course, Hermione and Ron were walking along with them but people knew of the relationship between the two of them.

It made Harry feel a bit unnerved, but of course Draco appeared like he didn't have a single care in the world.

Some time around midnight, Draco walked and leaned against Harry's side after a particularly long dance with a young and curvy witch with curly auburn hair. The two of them dancing with women lessened the suspicious whispers going on around, thankfully. Harry's scowl immediately vanished when Draco said, "This is bloody tiring. I don't want to dance anymore."

"Want to go to my office?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Draco shot him a look, but he didn't ask why. He instead nodded and looked down at his feet with a faint blush that was nearly invisible. Harry's breath got caught in his throat. He never considered it before, but now… could it be possible that the blond somehow fancied him as well? Judging from the blushes, that was a likely possibility, but then again, that might just be wishful thinking on Harry's part.

Harry settled his glass of wine down and began to walk, Draco in tow, leaving the noise of the crowd behind. The two men made their way to Harry's office in silence and when they finally reached the door, Harry felt a sudden strike of nervousness.

What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He was just going to sit down inside his office with Draco; it's not like they'd be doing anything inappropriate, right? Right? _Right_. Gulping, Harry reached for the door handle, unlocked his door with a murmured wandless spell –which impressed Draco, Harry noted happily- and pushed it open. He stepped inside.

For a moment, none of them talked, and Harry was suddenly anxious as to Draco's reaction to his workspace. After a few tense seconds, Draco whistled. "I have to admit, Harry, it's a lot tidier than I expected."

Harry forced a chuckle and said, "Have a seat. Would you like some tea? Coffee?"

Draco raised one hand and shook his head. "No, no. No need. I merely want to relax and soothe my aching muscles."

Harry smiled at him. The door closed behind them and they sat down, facing each other. Draco appeared to be studying him, and Harry tried desperately hard to not blush. But how could he possibly not blush when the guy he just discovered he loved was sitting a mere four feet away from him, alone in _his _office? Harry almost laughed hysterically.

"So…" Draco began saying, crossing his right ankle on his left knee. "I assume you're not in any sort of relationship right now, are you?"

Harry nearly balked. He coughed and looked away, muttering "No."

"Hmm… same here," Draco said. Harry suddenly snapped his gaze back to the Slytherin and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Draco looked at him, directly at his eyes, and then he asked in a tone of voice Harry had never heard him use before, "Tell me, Harry Potter, why did you ask me to this gathering, when you have so many other options?"

"I…" Harry began, then stopped, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. What was he supposed to give as an answer to _that_? Because I just recently discovered that I am in love with you? Yeah, that would go so well… "Well, you see…"

"Why, Potter?" Draco asked. He stood up and closed the small gap between him and Harry, leaning over the dark-haired man with both of his hands resting on the armrest of Harry's chair. "Answer me."

Harry couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_. Draco was so close, oh so tantalizingly close. Harry wanted to lean upwards and press his lips to that inviting mouth. Draco's lips were slightly parted and it just looked so soft, so delectable… Harry forced a stop to his line of thoughts. If he continued thinking like that, he'd probably get hexed into next year. "B-Because…"

Harry was cut off when the impossible happened. Draco's lips were on his suddenly, gently pressing down and teasing his mouth open. Harry found it a lot more difficult to breathe. Draco's eyes were locked with his, waiting for a response of any kind –either for Harry to reciprocate or to reject him. Draco almost appeared… doubtful.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry parted his lips and teased Draco's with his tongue. The eyelids instantly shut closed over gray orbs and Harry allowed his eyes to close as well. The feeling was exhilarating. Draco's lips against his were just so soft and warm and gentle and so utterly _perfect_.

After a few moments, Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry's and panted heavily against the dark-haired man's neck. "Bloody hell…"

Slowly, Harry raised his hand and ran it through the blond locks tentatively. Draco breathed what seemed to be a sigh of relief and lifted his head to look into Harry's eyes. Harry saw a soft smile playing on Draco's lips and leaned forward for another taste. Draco met him halfway and their mouths both opened. The first brush of tongue against tongue was blissful and Harry thought he might die. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled the other man towards him, until Draco was seated on Harry's lap and they were kissing at an odd angle, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Draco's hands found their way to Harry's hair and tugged gently. They kissed for long blissful moments until they heard someone clearing their throat. With a start, the two pulled away from each other and looked at the door.

Hermione was standing there, blushing but grinning, while Ron was gaping at them. Harry blushed and loosened his arms around Draco's waist, but he didn't remove them. Draco made no move to stand up from Harry's lap as well.

"Ever heard of knocking? Has it never been invented yet in your worlds?" Draco asked. He looked like a well-snogged mess, cheeks pink, lips red and hair disheveled.

"Ronald here insisted that we go check if you hadn't hex Harry into oblivion," Hermione said, glancing at Ron who was now determinedly looking at anywhere but Draco and Harry.

"You two saw us leaving, then?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Looks like your love isn't unrequited after all, Harry."

Harry grinned sheepishly. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed "Love?" Harry shrugged and snuggled closer to Draco, burying his face against the blond's neck and inhaling his scent. He smelled of wine, cologne, sugar, and something else that was entirely _Draco_. "Guess I love you," Harry whispered, tickling Draco's skin with his hot breath.

Draco shuddered delicately. "Same here, I think…"

"Hermione, let's leave now," Ron said in a pleading tone.

"Sure. Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" Hermione winked, then she turned to leave, pulling Ron by the arm and out of the office. Harry and Draco shared a look then grinned at the same time, before they resumed their kissing.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_A/N: First part done. Second part to be posted whenever I finish it, entitled "Inevitable". This is the first time I wrote a one-chapter story this long! My fingers ache. Anyway, there are still two parts, remember! Reviews please, so that I'll be inspired. =))_


End file.
